This One Time at Camp
by SunStarrMoon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and all of his friends come back for their third year as camp counselors. Naruto hopes this year will yield an adventure like none other. However Sasuke Uchiha is his co-counselor, they had never really gotten along, but this year will bring them closer than ever before.


**And HERE! It't not summer but.. hey.. who cares! And I want everyone to know that all yesterday i was working on this story, because we didnt have school, if you wanna know why it's because we had a "snow day" okay so I live in Texas.. Texas doesnt get snow, well up in Dallas it does, but where I live... nope... just ice.. the roads were covered in ice, i love when this happens because up north people get like 3ft of snow and still have to go, we get just ice, and every thing is closed. i think its funny. My plan today is to finish the next chapter of my other stories, however i have to go get some cosplay material... so i dont know if thats gonna happen or not.. yeah...**

Disclaimer: If owning Naruto meant I can do what ever I want to the characters then my babies wouldnt be where they are right now.  
  
As bright sun rays beamed through orange curtains, a blond boy was snoring into a spongy auburn pillow. A loving mother, with bright red hair, crept up the stairs of a two story modern style home. She knocked on the door to her son's very carroty room.

"Naruto? Sweetie. It's time to drive to camp. Breakfast is ready come down in ten minutes." She turned around, and her footsteps became lighter.

The blond boy nuzzled his face deep into his pillow, knowing quite well it was time to get up; however being a seventeen year old boy, getting up at six to drive 3 hours to volunteer as a camp counselor wasn't working out. Don't get it wrong he liked camp, and the kids. He just didn't want to get up at six in the morning.

* * *

That same boy rubbed his head in agony as his mother sat in the passenger seat of his father's car.

"Naruto if you had gotten up when I told you then we wouldn't be running late, ya know."

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Sorry baby, ya know me."

The blonde focuses his attention to his father, who in fact the boy got a lot of his features from especially his hair color/type, and his ocean blue eyes.

"Dad how much longer?"

"Sunshine we just left, thirty minutes late I might add."

"Oh not you too dad."

"Hey don't blame me, I'm just the driver, you wanted to go to camp this year."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto deiced that it would be best for him to just fall asleep, so he took out his iPhone, plugged in his headphones, and switched to Pandora. The first station that came up was All American Rejects, once he listened to quite often. He lost consciousness to the song The Anthem by Good Charlotte.

"Naruto baby, wake up, we're here." Bright blue eyes cracked open to be blinded by pure sunlight.

"Gah! The sun! I'm melting. "He flailed his arms around in distress.

"Naru, stop being a wimp, we just make it in time. Thanks to your father. Now get your bag and get out."

"What can I say? I'm fast." spoke the father.

"MINATO! NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY!"

"Kushina he is almost 18, I wasn't even talking about that, I was talking about driving."

"MOM! DAD! EW GROSS! GAH! I'm out of here; I don't need a sex talk here." Naruto hopped out of the car with his orange backpack, and waved bye to his parents. From the passenger side he saw the window roll down, his mother stuck half her body out yelling and waving to her son.

"BYE BABY! I LOVE YOU! SEE YOU IN THREE WEEKS!"

"Mom. That's dangerous..." Although she couldn't hear him, the blonde knew his father was telling her the same thing.

Naruto looked around, there was trees as far as the eye could see, no city, just fresh air and breathe taking sights.

"HEY! FOX FACE!" _shit_ As soon as the boy turned around he almost got knocked over by a brunet boy about his height.

"Whoa, calm down dog breath."

"Fuck, dude I haven't seen you since last summer."

"Kiba, I just talked to you yesterday."

"But it's not the same." The blonde chuckled they had been best friends since they were eight and came to this same camp.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Some other counselors are in the mess hall others, uh not here yet. They should be here soon though. The kids shouldn't be here for another hour, so that gives us time to get our stuff in order."

"Alright I wanna see who else came back."

The boys walked over to the mess hall, to sign in and figure out what age group they would be assigned to.

* * *

"Hey! Naruto, Kiba, over here!" As the boys arrived they saw one of their close friends.

"Sakura-chan! You came back!"

"Of course I love it here; I get to see all my old friends."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, I get to tell you, which cabin and kids you get."

"Awesome! Who did I get this year?"

"Naruto you got ages 13-15 boys cabin 7, Kiba you get 10-12 girls cabin 8."

"WHAT?! How fox face gets the fun kids!?" inquired Kiba.

"Suck it up dog breath! I guess I'm just a much for fun counselor!"

"Boys, boys, with that comes a price."

"Huh?" They said simultaneously.

"Naruto, Sasuke will be your co-consular, and Lee will be yours Kiba." The boys stared at the pink haired hair speechless, while the brunet broke out into laughter, the blonde only chuckled.

"So duck butt is coming back, you know for a kid who hates this place sure does keep coming back."

"Dude Naruto, just your luck man, you have to deal with his prissy ass again. I mean I can deal with Lee, but Sasuke?"

"He isn't all that bad; once you get past his ego he can be kinda decent. Like remember our first year as counselors two years ago, when he saved that little girl from drowning?"

* * *

"Hey Naruto, Have you seen Kameko?" Said a pink haired girl, who came running down the beach in tan capris and a red tank top.

"No, why?"

"We just finished eating and we were going to go swimming, but I wanted them to let their food digest. She ran off all excited about swimming, so I figured she came over here."

"No I haven't sorry, I'll let you know if I do."

"Thanks." She began to walk away that was when the heard it, there was faint almost silent voice yelling for help.

"Sakura, did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did, you don't think it came from-"

"I do actually. Hey, what's Sasuke doing?" Not far down the beach a raven took off his blue and black adidas, along with his navy blue shirt, and ran into the lake.

"Naruto look I think its Kameko!" Off in the distance there was little arms flailing around.

"I think you're right! Do you think Sasuke is going to get to him in time? Should I go after him?"

"Naruto are you crazy? It's dangerous to go after someone drowning without something to hold them up. Let's just believe in Sasuke I'll go get Iruka." The girl ran off to find the more experienced counselor. The blonde kept his eyes on the little girl in case he need to save her himself. Once Sasuke caught up to the girl her made her float on her back while he pulled her ashore. Naruto came running toward them to see if she was okay.

"How is she?"

"Fine. Hey take over I gotta go." He handed the girl over that he had been carrying since the water was deep enough to where he could walk.

"Sasuke wait, Sakura is going to be here any min-" But the raven had already left. Soon after Sakura showed with Iruka they made sure the girl was okay, they scolded her for running off without permission.

* * *

"I remember that, what was Sasuke doing there in the first place?"

"I was setting up for my kids, and he came to tell me something but I can't remember what, but we got in an argument right before you arrived."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you guys always have something new to argue about."

"It's not my fault he is a dick."

The friends continued to remiss on years past until most of the counselors showed up.

"Looks like everyone is almost here,

So let's review who gets which kids and their cabins.

Naruto and Sasuke 13-15 boys cabin 7

Ino and me 13-15 girls cabin 6

Neji and Gaara 10-12 boys cabin 8

Kiba and Lee 10-12girls cabin 9

Hinata and TenTen 8-9 girls cabin 11

Shikamaru and Choji 8-9 boys cabin 10."

"Wait billboard brow! I have a question."

"Yeah Ino pig?"

"You said Naruto and Sasuke, but Sasuke isn't here."

"That is actually a good question everyone is here but him, I'm sure he'll be here soon, so for now everyone grab your things and head to your designated cabins, the kids will be here in 15 minutes."

"Maybe he isn't coming back."

"Ino pig of course he is!

Just then as all the counselors were about to leave the door opens and in walks a tall pale raven haired young man, he wore a lose fitted navy blue V-neck shirt with black skinny jeans, and black Dr. Martens. In his left arm he held a black duffle bag; in his right hand he clutched his iPhone 5s.

"Hey look emo really did come back!"

"Kiba! Sasuke-kun isn't emo!"

"Look who decided to show up."

"A bit late don't you think?"

Comments came from all except one consular.

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"What give you the right to show up late? Do you know how early I got up to get here! And you just show up late, no. Not fair."

"Hn Dobe."

"Oh don't you start with me bastard!"

"Guys, guys, calm down. Sasuke you're co-counselors with Naruto, just follow him. Let's go."

* * *

Once the boys arrived at their cabin they put their belongs on their beds, and everything became silent.

"Why did you come back?" The blonde turned to Sasuke.

"Why not?"

"Every year since we were eight you say I'm never coming back, but every year you do. So why?"

"I'm forced to."

"I see, well if that's how you truly feel, then try not to be such an ass this year, unlike you I actually like it here."

"Hn."

"There are things called words, ya know."

"SASUKE! NARUTO! THE KIDS ARE HERE! LETS GO!" came from a voice from outside the cabin.

"Show time."

"Hn."

* * *

"NARUTO!" said a boy about the age 13 running toward the blonde.

"KONOHAMARU!"

"Do I get to be in your age group with year?"

"Depended how old are you?"

"Just turned 13."

"Hmm I don't know, are you a boy?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I am!"

"Then if you are you are most definitely in my group."

"Alright! Wait why is he here?" The young boy pointed toward an older teen standing next to the blonde.

"Who? Oh Sasuke, he is co-counselor."

"Awh this sucks, why him? Why not someone fun like Kiba? You and him are so much fun together."

"I know Sasuke can be a pain in the butt, however you still have to respected him."

"Naruto are you being serious?"

"Pfft Nah! I'm just messing with you!"

The two continued to laugh together until more kids showed up, and Saukra gave the signal for everyone to head to their cabins.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Konohamaru?"

"How do you think camp is gonna be this year?"

"Me? Oh I think it's gonna be the best year we ever had! Believe it?"

The raven standing next to the blonde snickered, however Naruto chose to ignore him, no one, not even Sasuke Uchiha himself was going to ruin his summer.

**There is that story... so review and stuff. ^-^**


End file.
